


Le ammissioni di Vegeta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bulma ascolta da Vegeta qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare.





	Le ammissioni di Vegeta

Bulma corrugò la fronte vedendo la pesante porta metallica della Gravity Room socchiusa. Si affacciò e vide Goku e Vegeta seduti, le davano le spalle e muovevano le mani animatamente.

< Cosa stanno facendo quei due? Perché non si stanno allenando? Sarà successo qualcosa…

O hanno scoperto che tra ‘amici’ si può persino parlare? La cosa mi preoccupa, per non dire che mi puzza direttamente > si domandò.

Le luci del pannello di controllo erano spente e il monitor sopra le loro teste disattivato.

“Senti Kakaroth, deve rimanere tra noi. Bulma non deve sentire quello che ti sto per dire”. Stava dicendo Vegeta

Bulma si coprì la bocca con la mano per diminuire il rumore del suo respiro e rimase immobile, a spiarli.

“Urca. Promesso che non glielo dico. Però lei è mia amica…” lo ammonì Son.

< Spero non sia niente di brutto > pensò, grattandosi la testa.

“Io la amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Lei e i nostri figli mi hanno rivoluzionato la vita. Sono arrivato a trovare grandioso cambiare i pannolini a Bra, solo per vedere l’espressione orgogliosa di Goten e i primi sorrisetti della piccola. Sono rivolti a me, capisci?

Loro tre non vedono le mie mani sporche di sangue, mi considerano quasi un eroe” confessò Vegeta. I suoi occhi color ossidiana erano liquidi e le sue labbra pallide, le sue gote, invece, erano arrossate.

Goku inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Dove sarebbe il problema? Perché non dovresti poterglielo dire?” domandò confuso, grattandosi una guancia.              

“ _Tsk_. Il motivo è ovvio, Kakaroth. Il mio orgoglio ne risentirebbe.

Già la gente pensa che mi sono rammollito solo perché so… ballare, diciamo” brontolò Vegeta. Scosse il capo e incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

Bulma sorrise e si allontanò silenziosamente dalla porta.

< Guarda tu, ho sposato uno scimmione timido… Il mio dolce principe timido > pensò, scuotendo la testa.


End file.
